projaked_2k14_universe_modefandomcom-20200214-history
Wrestlemania II
Wrestlemania II Wrestlemania 2 was a PPV event uploaded by ProJaked on 30th March 2015. It was held in Los Angeles, California. Background On Raw, the WWE Champion and United States Champion, Kevin Steen and Scott Steiner, were coming to blows after Steiner felt he was overdue a title match. Steen believed that Steiner had to prove he was worthy of a title shot, but after Steen lost to Randy Orton on an episode of Raw. The Raw GM set up a match between Steiner & Orton, where if Steiner won, he would become the Number #1 Contender for the WWE Championship. But, he would have to put up his U.S Championship at the event too. Steiner obliged, defeating Orton and making the match between the 2 a champion vs champion, title for title. On ECW, the champ, Eddie Guerrero, set about a Mini Tournament, consisting of 4 superstars: AJ Styles , Sanada, Jimmy Jacobs & Samoa Joe. The rules were that the first week would be a fatal 4 way, where the first 2 people were eliminated and entered in a number #1 contender match for the ECW World Television Championship, while the final 2 had a one on one match, the winner being number #1 contender, and the loser getting nothing. Shockingly, Sanada made it to the finals with AJ Styles, but at the last hurdle, Styles was victorious over Sanada, granting him a rematch at the ECW Championship he lost, just a month earlier. Smackdown was set up to be a war at this show, with Austin Aries & CM Punk clashing in the main event, for the World Heavyweight Championship, there was already an animosity that The Shield's days could be numbered, as Aries wanted to end Punk's reign as champion, and end The Shield on Smackdown. Partner that with Christian becoming Dean Ambrose's opponent for the Intercontinental Championship, and Benoit & Jericho being Rollins and Reigns' opponents for the WWE Tag Team Championships, and Smackdown was heading in guns blazing ahead of the biggest show of the year. Would The Shield triumph and live to fight another day? Or would Aries, Christian, Benoit & Jericho usher in a new era on Smackdown? Event On the night, a staggering 7 titles changed hands, while the other 2 were defended (technically 1, as someone from Steen and Steiner was going to retain.) Starting off the night, Sami Zayn defended the ECW World Television Championship against Jimmy Jacobs, Jacobs won the right to become Number #1 Contender, winning a Triple Threat involving himself, Joe & Shawn Michaels. Zayn had been on and off as a champ, and tonight was an off night for him. As Jacobs hit the Contra Code, and won the TV Title, to start of Wresltemania. Another ECW Championship was to be defended next, as the ECW Tag Team Championships were up for grabs, when Europe's Finest were challenged by Power & Glory. This one was an oddity, with many backstage happenings occuring. Firstly, Cesaro was found knocked out backstage, which resulted in Barrett going to find someone from Power & Glory. He found Kozlov, whom he hit a Wasteland on the concrete to. This made it a 1 vs 1 match, for the Tag Titles, between Barrett & Rusev. As the match began, the referee was knocked down. Which was Cesaro's cue to enter. Running down to the ring, his target seemed obvious, until he struck Barrett with the Swiss Death, allowing Rusev to get the pin, and win the Tag Titles for Power & Glory. Not only were the titles gone from Europe's Finest, but the team as a whole were gone, with Cesaro leaving Barrett. Moving on from that was the first of The Shield's matches of the night, with Intercontinental Champion, Dean Ambrose, defending against Christian. With the night being make or break for The Shield, they set out with prime importance to prove there was no one better than them, past, present or future. However, the night was not starting off well. As Christian defeated Ambrose to become the Intercontinental Champion. This would only set the tone for The Shield and the rest of their night. Next was another tag team match, that would hopefully be less shocking than the prior one. With Team D-Z getting their rematch against Evolution for the World Tag Team Championship. In a back and forth match, it was Team D-Z who ended up being the victors, with Ziggler pinning Batista, curtesy of the Zig Zag, and Team D-Z joined S.C.U.M in becoming 2 time World Tag Team Champions. Then the Money In The Bank Ladder Match took place, with 3 people already in the match (Bray Wyatt, Brock Lesnar & Samoa Joe) there was 3 other surprise entrants in the match. These men did prove to be a shock, as 2 of them revealed to be Jake "The Snake" Roberts & Matt Hardy. 2 guys who left the same night as one another, back at Survivor Series. And the last needed no introduction, the longest reigning ECW Champion and the longest reigning world champion within the universe, Ted Dibiase made a triumphant return to the universe. Despite these 3 major stars returning, it did not stop Bray Wyatt from taking the briefcase. Becoming Mr. Money In The Bank. The next contest was seen as a homecoming for The Shield of Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins, who, after 355 days as WWE Tag Team Champions, returned to the show where they won the belts. This time as champions, taking on the team of Chris Benoit & Chris Jericho. The Shield's rut of luck continued, where, even in Shield Rules Tag Team Warfare, Benoit & Jericho defeated The Shield. Ending their historic reign 10 days short of a year. This left one man to either deal the killing blow to The Shield, or to be defeated and allow them to rebuild. Until then there were more matches to cover, with a title for title implication being placed. As Scott Steiner, the United States Champion, put his title on the line. As did Kevin Steen, the WWE Champion. With 2 titles on the line, both men fought their hearts for it. But, surprisingly, it was Steiner who took the belts, winning with the Steiner Screwdriver onto Steen. Becoming the first WWE & United States Champion. The semi main event was up next, with AJ Styles getting his rematch for the ECW Championship, against the champion, Eddie Guerrero. After Guerrero won the title back at No Mercy, Styles fought his way to a rematch, after defeating Sanada, he got his wish, and the Wrestlemania match with Eddie. However, yet again Styles saw himself tapping to the Lasso From El Paso. With Guerrero retaining the title via Submission. Meaning that he proved that he was better than AJ Styles. There was only one match left on the card, one match left for Wrestlemania. The main event, 2 men, one title, after all of The Shield's attempts to keep him down had failed, Austin Aries finally found himself locked one on one, for the World Heavyweight Championship, against CM Punk. Punk had seen the failures of The Shield earlier tonight, and it was up to him to save them, or watch as they die. In what was seen as one of the best matches within this Universe's history, the latter prevailed. Austin Aries delivered another Brainbuster onto Punk. And with it, got the 3 count, winning the World Championship, the main event of Wrestlemania, and killing The Shield in the process. Aries had reached the top of the mountain, to close out the historic night. Results Aftermath After the night, The Shield disbanded, with Punk retiring and the other 3 believed to be released from their contracts. On Raw, Scott Steiner vacated the WWE United States Championship, holding just the WWE Championship. However his reign was not a successful one, with the arrival of Mark Henry on Raw, Henry shot his way to a title match with Steiner and newly drafted, AJ Styles. Henry dominated the match, winning the title. On Smackdown, Aries' reign saw much of the same problem, first defeated by a returning Matt Hardy, Aries then found himself defending against Samoa Joe at Backlash, where, in a surprising outcome, Samoa Joe defeated Aries, winning the World Heavyweight Championship. However, ECW had the biggest shockers, Cesaro focused his sights away from Barrett, who he had broken the jaw of, and Europe's Finest. Setting his sights on Jimmy Jacobs and the ECW World Television Championship, and, at Backlash, Cesaro captured his first singles title, along with another injury to the ECW roster, hitting the Swiss Death onto Jacobs, putting him out of action. Along with this, Eddie Guerrero asked to defend his ECW Championship in an open challenge at Backlash. But, his opponent was the shocker of the night. In an amazing return, Seth Rollins debuted on ECW, and defeated Guerrero to win the ECW Championship to end the night.